The Secret of My Love
by nightmareXdaydream
Summary: What happened at the time Persephone was with Hades it's T rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

Persephone's Story  
"Come back before sundown Persephone"  
"I will mother" said walked along until she spotted the Field of Nysa,her face lite up in complete joy."Oh how beautiful" she said while twirling the life out of her collapsed in a bed full of flowers in the long,extending green layed there and stared at the the scent of freshly grown strawberry's and the crisp wind that swayed the trees in a soothing motion made her feel so down to she took in the scenery she got up and started to pick flowers.  
Hades Story  
"Ugh why so much work Shadow?".He hesitated to answer."Well it's hunting season and animals don't take to humans that well sir"  
"Well put them on trial and then bring them to me for there Finale judgement but for now have them wait in the Asphodel Meadows now be gone and check to see what is going on above".Before slipping out under the door the Shadow asked one last question."May I ask why sir".Why? the lord of death thought.I feel something is going on above in the Field of Nysa, like someone is stealing from noticed his hesitation and quickly replied "that is of no concern to you now leave you insolent fool" he said in a calm but cold Shadow slipped him a worried look before whisking out under the stared at the door for a split second before he went back to shuffling papers.  
Probably two hours went by (it's hard to tell time in Hades)and The Shadow,who didn't bother to use the door rushed in."Sir a cyclops is in you forbidden fields trying to dig up some of your gold"."You handle it take my chariot and shadow horses and exit from the Field of Nysa"  
"yes sir" the Shadow said before exiting."*sigh* the nerve of the ungodly beings" he said while leaving his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone's Story  
"What beautiful flowers"she said and before her very own eyes a hole opened up and a black and gold chariot carried by black horses which almost seemed like shadows and the thing in the chariot was of one like the horses except it was a human shadow like human reached out and grabbed her then made a u-turn back into the shadow like human mumbled a couple of word then suddenly she started to see black and fell unconscious.  
Hades Story  
"Sir we have a problem" The Shadow said while actually using the door this time."What did you do?" Hades said while giving the shadow a stern look."Well someone saw me as I was exiting the underworld"  
"are you kidding me" he said while shaking his head in a disbelieving manner."Um no sir and"  
"no worries just put them to death" he said while cutting off The Shadow's sentence."Well that's the problem sir the person who saw me was Persephone, daughter of Demeter".Not in a while has Shadow heard so much silence in a room."What did you say" Hades said while mustering up the grimmest and darkest stare he could do to frighten the Shadow."But sir I had the hell demons check to see if there was anyone there".  
"Then bring me the ones who have checked".Shadow left the room looking for the specific hell demons who were responsible for him getting him in found one of them cowering in a went over and picked the little guy up."How did you know I was coming to get you?"  
"The walls are very thin in hell"the little blue hell demon replied while shaking out of his started to walk on until he noticed another one of the hell demons that helped him(get in trouble) a little red one in a another corner." This is just to easy" Shadow stated while rolling his went into Hades's room and dropped all five of them quite afraid on the ground next to Hades's bed were he layed in with his reading glasses on and a whole bunch of paper work on his bed."So are they to blame" he said without looking up from his work."Yes sir they didn't even check to CRASH! "were the hell am I" the first time since Shadow came in Hades's room he looked up from his work."Well I guess she's awake" Shadow said in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone enters the room and yells "alright king of hell" she looked around the room and walked up to Shadow "why did you kidnap me"."You are mistaken I am the ruler of the under world" said turned her gaze towards was mesmerized by his strangely handsome expected him to be some old dude like Zeus but he looked like he was in his early 20's,probably 23 or shutter while gazing into his icy blue became more enchanted by his gray, pale skin complementing his dark and dusty hair his "excuse me I know I'm handsome and all but don't you know it's rude to stare".Persephone's face turned a deep pomegranate red as she thought in her head "this arrogant little devil".Hades stared to eyes that were not there stared to was embarrassed so she came back with a quick little retort "well don't you know it's rude to kidnap someone".Hades sighed "well I had no choice you saw Shadow and now you must stay here for eternity or die"  
"Haha very funny but I'm going home" She said in a very sarcastic way.  
"If you can find your way out for now plot you escape after we have dinner" Hades said as he got up from his bed.


End file.
